


Mess

by zaky



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaky/pseuds/zaky
Summary: Taemin adalah klien pertama Cupid co., tapi Minho mengacaukan pekerjaan pertamanya.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lebih mirip muntahan kata-kata yang amburadul dan cerita ini sepanjang jalan kenangan karena sebenarnya aku sempat berniat membuat serial, tapi terlalu malas untuk membangun plot runtut dari awal sampai akhir (aku sungguhan pemalas nggak tertolong) Akan mempertimbangkan lagi bikin serial kalau situasi dan kondisi memungkinkan. Also, this is literally a mess, please bear with me.

Minho telah menunggu di depan kelas, memantul-mantulkan satu tumit ke lantai seperti kebiasannya sambil sesekali melirik arloji, dan Taemin merasa jantungnya tersesat ke tenggorokan. Nyaris tidak memperhatikan apa saja yang dijebloskan ke dalam tas, ia buru-buru meminta maaf pada teman sekelompoknya bahwa ia tidak bisa bekerja bersama siang ini (“Teman sepupu keponakan nenek buyutku sedang sakit parah, jadimaafakuharuspergi. Sampai nanti!”), lalu melompati kaki-kaki yang terjulur santai di gang antar bangku seraya mengenakan tas selempang. Jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang, ekspektasinya lagi-lagi berduel dengan lubang kekecewaan yang sudah digali lebih dulu bahkan sebelum mengetahui hasilnya. _Selalu siapkan yang terburuk_ , ia mengutip kata-kata bijaknya sendiri setelah ditolak senior beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Kegugupan membuat langkahnya belepotan, dan tentu ia akan terjerembab ke lantai kalau Minho tidak menahan kedua lengannya di momen yang begitu tepat. Pemuda jangkung itu memandangnya sekilas, seolah ingin bertanya apakah dia baik-baik saja, tapi kemudian melengos dan berjalan lebih dulu. Taemin melesat menyusul langkah lebar-cepatnya.

“Jadi?” tanyanya dengan suara mencicit.

“Itu,” Minho berhenti berkata sebentar, lalu mengacak-acak rambut gusar, “lebih baik kita keluar dari sekolah dan mencari tempat mengobrol yang tepat.”

Indera Taemin mendadak kebas. Belum-belum ia merasa ingin menangis. Jika Choi Minho yang super-optimistis bahkan sampai menolak menatap matanya, sampai menggunakan nada datar cenderung gelisah, berarti hasilnya memang negatif, yang mana sebenarnya cukup masuk akal jika dipikir secara dewasa sekarang. Menyewa jasa agensi perjodohan semacam Cupid co. tidak lantas membuat dirinya disiram debu peri dan menjadi pangeran berkuda putih yang bisa merebut hati orang yang disukainya. Minho tidak lebih sebagai katalis. Hasilnya kembali pada diri sendiri—pada dirinya yang canggung, naif, emosional, dan sama sekali tidak menarik.

Minho meringis mendapati Taemin berjongkok sambil menutupi wajah menggunakan dua tangan beberapa meter di belakangnya. Buru-buru pemuda itu menghampiri si adik kelas, membantunya berdiri sambil mengedarkan tatapan gugup pada siswa-siswa yang melewati jalan pulang yang sama dan sedang mengerutkan kening ke arah mereka.

“Ssh, Taemin. Kenapa malah menangis?”

“Aku ditolak, bukan begitu?” Tidak pernah ada orang yang balas menyukainya, bahkan senior sangat-baik hati seperti Lee Jinki. Mungkin memang sejak awal ini kesalahannya untuk memasang harapan terlalu tinggi: Bisa-bisanya mencoba menyukai Jinki, seorang ketua komite siswa merangkap siswa teladan dan ketua klub paduan suara, sedangkan dirinya tidak lebih dari sebatang lidi yang bisa patah jadi dua dalam permainan voli. Jinki, kalaupun punya waktu menyukai seseorang, pasti memilih yang berada dalam level sepadan.

“Ssh, ssh. Jangan bicarakan itu di sini. Ayo kita duduk dulu,” kata Minho dengan suara tertahan, merangkulnya menggunakan dua tangan seolah dia bisa ambruk jika tidak demikian—dan sejujurnya Taemin memang merasa demikian—lantas membimbingnya ke pelataran minimarket yang menyediakan meja-meja bundar berpayung lebar.

“Berhentilah menangis. Aku kan belum mulai bicara,” lanjut Minho seraya mengulurkan saputangan bergambar lima anak anjing bertumpuk-tumpuk bersama bocah pemilik mereka—Paw Patrol. “Sori, itu punya keponakanku.” Minho jelas-jelas berbohong.

Taemin menggumamkan maaf sebelum membuang ingus ke sana. “Jadi?”

“Bisakah kita mengulur pembicaraan ini?” tanya Minho setelah mengamati kondisi adik kelasnya.

“Aku ingin dengar sekarang.” Lalu Taemin merasakan segelombang nestapa menubruk dirinya. Ia merunduk. “Tidak. Jangan sekarang.”

Meski selama ini Minho yang mendorongnya untuk mengekspresikan perasaan secara lebih lantang di hadapan Lee Jinki, berkata bahwa ini pekerjaannya dan sebagainya, Taemin tidak merasa marah pada pemuda itu dengan hasil yang mengecewakan. Minho tidak salah; dia sudah bekerja keras. Semua pertemuan seolah-tak-sengaja, semua kebetulan-padahal-bukan yang menggiring Taemin dan Jinki menghabiskan waktu bersama lebih lama dari yang bisa diimpikannya—jika apa pun, Minho sudah berusaha yang terbaik. Pada akhirnya Taemin tahu perasaan Jinki tidak bisa dimanipulasi layaknya interaksi mereka.

Tapi Minho telah berkorban banyak demi Taemin: membeli sepasang tiket bioskop dan taman hiburan, entah bagaimana mendapatkan karcis ke pameran yang sangat disenangi Jinki, terkadang membelikan es krim untuk Taemin setelah kencan-terselubung selesai, menjemput Taemin jika yang bersangkutan merasa terlalu inferior untuk menemui Jinki, dan daftarnya terus berlanjut.

Di saat-saat tertentu, Taemin bertanya-tanya begitukah rasanya memiliki kekasih—mengirim pesan teks selamat pagi secara rutin (rencana hari-ini untuk memikat Jinki), mendengarkan semua keluhannya (tentang Jinki), menyisir rambutnya dan mengusap-usap pipinya (agar kelihatan lebih _manis_ , adjektiva itu berdasarkan komentar Minho). Terkadang, ketika Taemin menjadi orang jahat yang serakah, ia berandai-andai bagaimana jadinya jika justru Minho yang disukainya _dan_ menyukainya. Tidak hanya satu kali orang luar memberikan komentar bahwa mereka pasangan yang lucu, mau tak mau Taemin memadankan dirinya di sisi Minho.

Akan tetapi, sekaligus garis tegas yang tidak bisa dipermainkan, Minho hanya menganggapnya sebagai klien yang berharga. Klien pertama dari agensi perjodohan miliknya yang didirikan berdasarkan film komedi romantis. Pekerjaan pertamanya. Tentu saja Minho rela melakukan apa pun demi mendapat impresi yang bagus di mata Taemin dan di riwayat agensi barunya yang masih hangat.

Taemin ingin menangis lagi. Bukankah dirinya terdengar seperti wanita paruh baya yang mengharapkan detektif rupawan yang disewa menyelidiki kasus perselingkuhan suaminya agar balik mencintainya. Perselingkuhan tumpuk-menumpuk; walaupun Taemin memiliki kasus yang sama sekali berbeda, tetap saja ia terdengar haus sentuhan. Bukan begitu?

“Aku belum bilang apa-apa, lho?”

Pertanyaan itu dibarengi dengan botol soda dingin yang diletakkan di hadapan Taemin. Ia menemukan Minho membungkuk disertai ekspresi khawatir, kepalanya membelakangi cahaya matahari sehingga seolah-olah dia sendiri yang memancarkan sinar terang. Cepat-cepat Taemin menepis citra tersebut. Ia menyadari akhir-akhir ini, sebesar keinginannya untuk bersama Jinki, ia juga semakin sering mengharapkan keberadaan Minho di sisinya. _Lee Taemin, kau anak paling egois yang ada di dunia._

Taemin meraih botol soda dan menyedot sedikit isinya, merasakan gelembung-gelembung mini meletup di lidahnya. “Aku... entah bagaimana sudah menebak hasilnya.”

Dari sudut mata, ia melihat Minho beringsut sedikit. “Ini seandainya,” kakak kelasnya memulai. “Seandainya saja. Kalau. Semisal. Anggap saja Jinki mengiyakan ajakan pesta dansa bersamamu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?”

Penggunaan kata peradaian yang lebih dari tiga membuat Taemin semakin yakin itu sangat jauh dari kenyataan.

“Aku akan memakai pakaian terbaikku,” gumam Taemin, nyaris tidak membuka mulut. “Dan aku akan berdansa sampai tengah malam. Tidak akan mengeluh. Tidak akan minta pulang duluan.”

Dan ia memperhatikan Minho melontarkan kepala ke belakang, mengernyit kesakitan seolah seseorang baru saja menembak dadanya. Pikirkan ini, batinnya, geli tapi muram, kalau pemilik agensi jodoh saja sampai terlihat sangat menyerah, pikirkan betapa menyedihkan sebenarnya situasimu. Mendadak saja Taemin membayangkan Jinki menerima surat darinya (karena, ya, ia terlalu pengecut untuk berkata langsung) sambil terbahak-bahak—tawa _mengejek_ , tawa sedih karena pengirim surat yang _menyedihkan_ —kemudian membuang surat itu di tempat sampah sebelum mencumbu pasangan kencannya dengan panas.

Sejujurnya Taemin tidak bisa membayangkan, tapi itu cukup masuk akal.

“Kau membuat segalanya lebih sulit, Taemin,” desah Minho sambil menggosok-gosok wajah, kemudian menyelipkan tangan yang sama ke saku kemeja. “Tapi kau berhak tahu apa yang sebenarnya menjadi jawaban Jinki, jadi—”

Mata Taemin melebar mendapati pucuk lipatan kertas mengintip dari saku Minho, dan perlahan-lahan makin menampakkan diri. _Loose leaf_ biru muda, tinta hitam yang timbul sampai bagian baliknya. Itu suratnya. Salah satu ujungnya terlipat ke luar karena Taemin tidak sengaja menjejalkannya terlalu dalam ke tas. Itu surat darinya buat Jinki. Dikembalikan. Suratnya dikembalikan. Jinki bersama pasangan kencan yang sangat menarik hati _mengembalikan_ surat berisi kata-kata bodoh itu lewat Minho, menertawakannya. Memberikan tatapan iba bercampur jijik pada guratan-guratan bekas renyuk tersebut. Menolaknya.

“Aku juga tidak menyangka—”

“Dia menolakku!” jerit Taemin dan melonjak berdiri, dengan nanar memandangi warna biru muda itu masih berada di antara ibu jari dan telunjuk Minho. Ia berganti melihat si kakak kelas, yang masih tercengang mendengarnya berteriak. “Jinki membenciku, bukan? Dia jijik padaku?” Air mata mulai mendesak pandangannya, tapi ia masih mampu mengetahui figur Minho perlahan menyusulnya berdiri. “Ini—ini semua tidak berguna, bukan? Semua yang sudah kulakukan untuknya, semua itu—”

Tangan Minho menangkap miliknya. “Tenanglah.”

“B-bagaimana? Aku sudah mempermalukan diriku dan ini membuat segalanya semakin buruk!”

Minho mendorongnya ke kursi, lalu menjejalkan lipatan kertas ke telapak tangannya yang terbuka. “Berhenti berpikir negatif dan baca sampai selesai.”

Samar-samar benak Taemin ditarik ke arah nada gusar yang masih memenuhi suara Minho; sungguh tidak biasa, seakan-akan pemuda itu marah padanya untuk alasan yang tidak diketahui. Ia menyedot ingus dan perlahan membuka lipatan diagonal tersebut, tidak merasakan antusiasme maupun kekhawatiran, hanya perasaan kosong yang cukup irelevan mengingat sebenarnya dia menyukai Jinki banyak-banyak. Lantas, ia dipertemukan dengan tulisan tangannya sendiri. Ia menjilat bibir, menurunkan pandangan lambat-lambat, bersiap menyemprot Minho jika semua ini sekadar lelucon karena—

Matanya mengerjap. Di sana, dua baris di bawah kalimat terakhirnya, sebaris tulisan tangan tipis-berantakan yang bukan miliknya berada.

_Aku tidak keberatan. Sampai jumpa hari Jumat :)_

Sekali lagi Taemin mengerjapkan mata. Lalu lagi dan lagi, jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang dan kencang. Ia menaikkan tatapan tidak percaya ke arah Minho. “Dia menerimanya?”

“Menurutmu bagaimana?” gumam Minho, suaranya separuh terbungkam telapak tangan yang menumpu pipi dan sebagian mulutnya, wajah dipalingkan ke arah jalan raya.

“Dia menerimanya,” bisik Taemin terpana, lalu kembali menyurukkan kertas ke hidung, membaca tulisan tangan Jinki sekali lagi, berulang kali, merasakan dadanya berdesir.

“Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?”

Taemin tergeragap. Itu adalah satu hal yang perlu dipikirkannya sekarang— _mereka_ pikirkan, Minho sebagai pemandu cintanya—karena entah bagaimana semua fantasi-bunga mawar yang sempat memenuhi rongga kepalanya kini menghilang tanpa jejak, masih belum kembali setelah ia berpikir akan ditolak beberapa saat lalu. Ia menatap Minho penuh harap, bersiap mendengar opsi-opsi yang selalu dicetuskan percaya diri, tapi hanya mendapatkan satu sosok yang menggali foil penutup botol susu melon menggunakan ujung telunjuk dengan mata nyaris kosong.

“ _Sunbae_?” tanya Taemin hati-hati.

“Hm?”

“Apa yang... harus kulakukan sekarang?”

Minho mengembuskan napas panjang, lantas memutar kepalanya ke arah Taemin. Matanya menyala-nyala oleh kejengkelan memuncak. “Kenapa tidak coba pikir sendiri? Toh ini akan menjadi kehidupan asmaramu sendiri—apa kau nanti bakal semacam selalu menanyaiku sebelum kencan kalian? Menurutmu aku pengasuhmu? Konyol; sekalian saja aku yang memacari Jinki.”

Taemin terenyak, berkata dirinya terkejut saja tidak cukup. Untuk pertama kalinya ia menyaksikan Minho memarahinya. Sungguh-sungguh marah, dengan nada kasar dan sorot mata nyalang. Ia menjilat bibir ragu-ragu. Di depannya, Minho mengacak-acak rambut frustrasi.

“Uh, maafkan aku?”

“Kau membuat semuanya sulit, Taemin,” geram Minho sambil mencengkeram pangkal rambut, siku berada di meja dan mata tidak ditujukan pada lawan bicaranya. “Semua ini semakin sulit. Kacau sekali. _Aku_ mengacaukannya.”

Pertanyaan, _Apa maksudmu,_ tertelan oleh Taemin begitu Minho beranjak berdiri dan menghampirinya, merunduk di depannya dengan tatapan kelam yang belum berubah. Ia memejamkan mata, bersiap menerima pukulan yang mungkin memang pantas buatnya, tapi justru mendengar gumaman maaf lirih.

Sebelum ia memahami yang terjadi, bibir Minho telah menempel pada miliknya. Serpih akal sehat Taemin tersebar ke seluruh lantai.

Taemin bisa merasakan samar-samar susu melon, yang kemudian bercampur sensasi kering bercampur lengket dari bibir mereka, yang kemudian bertransformasi tidak sebagai rasa superfisial tapi sesuatu yang benar-benar _lain_. Ujung-ujung sarafnya menggulung ke arah salah, tidak bisa bekerja, otaknya dipadamkan. Hanya ada Minho di depannya. Minho dan seluruh eksistensinya yang merengkuh Taemin.

“Aku mencintaimu,” Minho berbisik ke bibirnya. “Maaf.”

Taemin mematung.

“Aku sudah mengacaukan pekerjaan pertamaku, tapi sama sekali tidak menyesal.” Minho menegakkan badan, mencengir cerah seperti yang selalu dilakukannya walaupun matanya menggambarkan perasaan yang nyaris berkebalikan. “Selamat. Kau bisa kenakan pakaian terbaikmu. Berdansalah bersama Jinki sampai puas. Bawa dia ke taman dan ungkapkan perasaanmu.”

“ _Sunbae_ —”

“Pekerjaanku tinggal selangkah lagi. Aku akan menemuimu di aula sekolah hari Jumat,” kata Minho seraya membalikkan badan, mencangklong kembali satu saja tali ransel, sepenuhnya memunggungi Taemin. “Sampai jumpa. Semoga beruntung.”

Minho berjalan menjauh. Taemin menanti hingga bayang-bayang Jinki yang rupawan kembali membuatnya eksatis, tapi hanya ciuman Minho yang berputar berulang-ulang. Melekat ke bibirnya, menancap ke hatinya.

~~~

Lee Jinki adalah orang pertama yang membantunya mengoperasikan pintu loker gimnasium yang kemudian diketahuinya memang suka macet; ketika itu, ia sudah hampir putus asa mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya, tidak bisa menyusul begitu saja dengan setelan olahraga bau keringat. Ia bahkan sudah menyiapkan alasan saat masuk kelas, apa pun selain yang menggambarkan kecanggungannya, dan saat itulah Lee Jinki muncul. Tampaknya kelas 12 mendapat giliran menggunakan gimnasium setelah dirinya.

“Ada masalah?” tanya Jinki dengan senyum mataharinya. Taemin tergeragap. Ketika itu, satu-satunya yang diketahuinya tentang senior berpembawaan tenang tersebut hanyalah jabatannya yang rangkap-rangkap dan kesemuanya mentereng.

“I-itu, lokernya...”

“Hm? Ada apa dengan lokernya?” Tapi Jinki sudah memutar tumit ke arah pintu loker yang dibicarakan, mengutak-atiknya sejenak, lalu mengembuskan napas yang kedengaran maklum sekaligus geli. “Ah, kau tidak bisa membukanya? Apa kau menguncinya sebelum ini?”

Taemin merasa malu sekali. Perlahan ia mengangguk. Semula ia menduga Jinki bakal entah bagaimana menegurnya, atau malah memarahinya, tapi yang terjadi berikutnya tidak lebih dari benturan memekakkan ke pintu logam di dekatnya. Ia mendongakkan kepala, mengerjapkan mata, dan Jinki masih tersenyum sambil mengayunkan pintu yang kini menurut untuk terbuka.

“Nih, segeralah ganti baju. Pelajaran sudah dimulai.”

“Ah, terima kasih—”

“Cepatlah karena teman-temanku akan datang sebentar lagi.” Jinki mengedikkan bahu ke arah pintu ruang ganti, senyumnya berubah menjadi cengiran yang agak jenaka. “Kau tahu anak kelas 12 suka sekali melihat adik kelas berkeliaran di sekitar mereka.”

Entah sungguhan atau sekadar bermaksud menjahili, yang jelas Taemin memang cepat-cepat membersihkan tubuh dan mengenakan kembali seragam hariannya. Gagasan mungkin saja dirundung tidak terpikirkan olehnya; satu-satunya yang tercetus adalah bagaimana ia bisa segera menghindari Jinki dan menenangkan degup jantungnya karena mendadak percik-percik aroma mawar serta cahaya matahari membanjiri sekeliling tubuh Jinki.

 

Sekilas Taemin berhenti di samping mobil yang diparkir dan melihat bayangan dirinya dalam balutan kemeja resmi dan celana kain, tidak jauh berbeda dibanding ketika ia menghadiri pernikahan mana pun, tapi ibunya memaksa agar ia setidaknya menata rambutnya. Dengan gugup ia menyusurkan jemari ke rambut yang dirapikan ke belakang, tidak berani menyentuhnya sungguh-sungguh karena khawatir tidak bisa mengembalikan ke posisi awal, lalu, secara tidak terduga, ujung jari-jarinya mendarat di bibir.

Untuk mengatakan dia sangat terkejut dengan pelintiran itu adalah kebohongan. Ia dan Minho selalu bermain-main di garis pembatas antara teman dan sesuatu yang lebih—mereka bersenang-senang, mereka saling melempar tatapan, mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama meski bukan untuk membahas Jinki. Tapi itu adalah sesuatu yang terlalu kacau; ia seharusnya menyukai Jinki dan Minho seharusnya membantunya. Hanya sisi jahat dirinya yang terus mendorongnya meyakini hal sebaliknya. Sisi jahat sekaligus menyedihkan.  

Sekarang, bagaimanapun, pekerjaan Minho sudah hampir tuntas dan ia tidak punya alasan mengedepankan Sisi Jahat. Ia mengepalkan tangan dan menjejalkannya ke dalam saku, berjalan lebar-lebar meninggalkan lapangan parkir untuk menghindari perasaan bersalah serta sesuatu yang sama sekali berbeda yang sepertinya begitu berkeras mengikutinya sejak tempo hari. Sesuatu yang juga membuatnya merasakan sekelumit kekecewaan ketika tidak menemukan apa pun di ponselnya.

Bangunan aula adalah satu-satunya yang bersinar semarak di antara rangkaian gedung yang gelap dan lengang di sekitarnya. Cahaya keemasan serta alunan musik mengalir sampai luar, siswa dan siswi berpakaian bagus berjalan berpasang-pasang ke pintu tempat seseorang memotret mereka satu per satu. Langkah Taemin seketika berhenti menyadari siapa yang mendapat tugas itu.

Minho memakai kaus gelap dengan tulisan PANITIA tercetak di bagian belakang, wajahnya tertutup oleh kamera di sebagian besar waktu, tapi senyum jelas-jelas terkembang di sana. Seperti biasa, ia adalah Choi Minho yang ceria dan menyenangkan. Taemin merasa ngilu mendapati dirinya tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari pemuda itu terlepas dari semua anak berpenampilan menarik di sekitarnya.

Barangkali sejak awal dia...

“Taemin?”

Tergeragap, Taemin mendongakkan kepala. Lee Jinki tersenyum di sampingnya dan Taemin terenyak oleh kenyataan tidak sedikit pun jantungnya berulah dengan senyum matahari tersebut. “Oh, _Sunbae_.”

“Menunggu lama?”

“Tidak, aku juga baru saja datang.”

Jinki memiringkan kepala seakan sedang memperhitungkan sesuatu di wajahnya. Taemin membuang muka ke ujung sepatunya, merasakan semburan rasa bersalah yang semakin mencekiknya. Mereka sudah melangkah sejauh ini, ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

“Kau tahu,” kata Jinki kemudian, “sebenarnya aku agak terkejut kau tidak datang bersama bocah Choi itu.”

Jantung Taemin melesak. “Um...”

“Tapi aku bukannya keberatan,” cepat-cepat Jinki menambahkan, ada kepanikan kecil dalam suaranya. Lantas, menyadari Taemin balas tersenyum, ia menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Taemin. “Kau kelihatan manis malam ini.”

Mendadak lidah Taemin kelu. “S- _sunbae_ juga tampan.”

“Sebenarnya kau tidak harus membalasku, tapi terima kasih.” Jinki tertawa. “Ayo kita masuk.”

Berjalan bersisian Jinki merupakan keajaiban yang bahkan tidak berani diimpikan Taemin karena ia tahu betapa tidak mungkin hal itu. Akan tetapi, kini ia berada di sebelah kakak kelas yang _pernah_ disukainya, sesekali melempar tatapan gugup yang akan dibalas satu lagi senyum cerah. Secara mengejutkan, kesedihan memuncaki tangga emosinya malam ini. Kesedihan karena ia telah melakukan kesalahan besar, telah membiarkan sisi jahat menguasainya begitu saja, telah mengacaukan segalanya.

Ia berharap tidak perlu melewati Minho, tapi itu mustahil. Jinki menyapa Minho akrab.

“Pasangan malam ini,” kekeh Minho sambil memotret mereka, lalu membungkuk dengan cara yang jenaka. “Silakan masuk, Tuan-tuan.”

Taemin tetap menunduk sampai mereka berjalan sedikit menjauh dan hanya menoleh ke belakang setelah berpikir Minho telah disibukkan oleh orang lain. Akan tetapi, mata mereka bertemu. Ia berjengit. Minho memberikan seulas senyum tipis. Senyum lemah yang belum pernah dilihatnya, seolah pemuda itu sedang berjuang melawan sesuatu yang menyakitkan.

“Taemin?”

“O-oh?” Taemin buru-buru mengembalikan tatapan ke depan, sejenak merasa pening dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu serta lautan manusia yang sebelumnya sama sekali tidak tertangkap inderanya. “Maaf aku melamun. Pertama kali berada di tempat seperti ini.”

Jinki tersenyum lembut. “Kau tidak membutuhkanku, bukan?”

“Maaf?” Taemin tergeragap.

“Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau berkeras memintaku datang bersama sementara satu-satunya yang berada di matamu adalah orang lain,” kata Jinki, senyum di bibirnya tidak menunjukkan kejengkelan atau rasa tersinggung. “Atau selama ini aku salah?”

Taemin mematung. Satu suara kecil dalam kepalanya menyuruhnya untuk membantah pernyataan Jinki, tapi lidahnya tidak bisa digerakkan. Suara-suara asing mulai berdebat dalam kepalanya, hatinya bergolak. Jinki meletakkan tangan di puncak kepalanya dengan lembut.

“Sejak dulu aku memperhatikanmu, Taemin. Anak kelas satu yang sepertinya tidak tertarik dengan apa pun, yang sepertinya bergabung dengan klub paduan suara tanpa alasan, dan sejujurnya aku gembira kau mulai membuka diri di depanku. Akan tetapi, aku jauh lebih senang ketika melihatmu tertawa _bersamanya_.”

Dagu Jinki mengedik ke arah pintu. Cengirannya semakin lebar mengetahui rona kemerahan memenuhi wajah Taemin. “Kau sudah lama menyukainya, bukan begitu? Kau menyukainya sejak diantar olehnya ke ruangan klub, atau bahkan sebelum itu.”

Lucu bagaimana orang yang sama sekali tidak berkaitan justru yang memberitahu perasaan yang selama ini berlalu-lalang tanpa disadari dalam kepalanya. Taemin bertanya-tanya apakah perasaan spesifik itu sebenarnya cukup kentara hingga dapat diketahui orang lain, tapi tidak cukup masuk akal untuk diakui oleh dirinya sendiri. Ataukah sebenarnya selama ini ia sekadar menolaknya begitu saja dengan berbagai alasan.

Taemin menunduk, memandangi ujung sepatunya yang mengkilat. “Aku tidak menyukainya sejak lama.”

“Hm?”

“Aku baru saja menyukainya. Baru saja _sadar_ aku menyukainya.”

Jinki tertawa sambil sekali lagi menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Taemin. “Kau lebih tidak peka dibanding kelihatannya.”

“ _Sunbae_ jauh lebih tidak peka,” gumam Taemin, tapi tidak ada kekecewaan menempati dadanya saat mengatakannya.

~~~

Minho mengecek foto-foto yang sudah diambilnya karena tampaknya tidak ada yang masuk lagi. Ibu jarinya berhenti bergerak di salah satu gambar, dan mau tak mau senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Ia mendongakkan kepala, tidak perlu waktu lama untuk mencari-cari karena tampaknya ia telah mengembangkan radar-Taemin akhir-akhir ini. Pemuda yang dibicarakan sedang tertawa di depan Jinki. Tampaknya pembicaraan yang seru; sesekali ia bisa melihat kerling malu dilemparkan pada Jinki.  

Itu bagus. Hal riskan yang dilakukannya tempo hari agaknya tidak terlalu mengganggu Taemin, dan ia gembira karenanya. Gembira sekaligus sedih, karena itu juga berarti Taemin tidak memperhitungkan keberadaannya—dan mungkin pilihan untuk menjauhi pemuda itu sebelum acara pesta dansa sebenarnya sama sekali tidak diperlukan. Berusaha tidak tenggelam dalam kubangan kesedihan, Minho mendorong dirinya dari dekat pintu dan mulai berkeliling untuk menangkap momen-momen manis yang bertebaran di sekeliling aula. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan memberi tanda bagi Taemin agar menggiring Jinki ke taman luar, dan pekerjaannya akan selesai.

 _Kerja bagus, Choi_. Tangan imajiner menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. Ia sudah bekerja keras walaupun agak kurang profesional.

Tidak apa-apa, ia tidak akan jatuh ke lubang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Segera setelah ia merekap perjalanan Taemin dan Jinki, ia akan menyebarkannya lewat internet untuk menarik perhatian orang lain. Kemudian ia bisa mengumpulkan lebih banyak uang. Ia tidak akan sakit hati lagi setelah punya banyak uang. Mungkin rasa suka kecil-kecilan terhadap Taemin malah akan terhapus di saat ia sibuk mengurus klien yang berjibun.

Ia berjalan mendekati Taemin, memberi tanda menggunakan dagu agar pemuda itu bergerak. Taemin meliriknya sejenak, lalu mengembalikan tatapan pada Jinki dan tersenyum, isyaratnya seakan tidak berarti. Ia sudah hampir memberitahu secara verbal ketika Taemin berjinjit ke dekat telinga Jinki dan membisikkan sesuatu. Tanpa sadar Minho mencengkeram kamera lebih kuat.

_Tidak, Choi Minho. Jangan bereaksi aneh-aneh. Ini adalah pekerjaan, pekerjaan, pekerjaan—_

Jinki menyemburkan tawa. Lantas, di saat Minho masih memandangi mereka tajam, dia membalikkan badan. Minho berpura-pura hendak memotret mereka.

“Hei, Minho,” sapa Jinki, menggamit lengan Taemin agar mengikuti langkahnya mendekat. Minho berusaha tidak menempatkan tatapannya terlalu lama pada kontak fisik tersebut. “Masih bekerja?”

“Yeah, mungkin kalian bisa membantuku dengan berpose—”

“Biar aku yang lakukan. Kau bersenang-senanglah,” potong Jinki ringan seraya mengambil kamera Minho dan, sebagai gantinya, mendorong punggung Taemin lembut. “Atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut _kalian_ bersenang-senanglah?”

Taemin terbatuk kecil sambil berusaha merapikan rambutnya. Minho mengerutkan kening pada Jinki yang kini mampir ke lingkaran-lingkaran pembicaraan untuk menyapa sekaligus memotret, lalu kembali lagi kepada Taemin yang sepertinya sedari tadi berusaha merumuskan kata-kata untuk diucapkan.

“ _Sunbae_ , bisa ikut aku keluar?” tanya Taemin akhirnya. Kerutan di keningnya semakin dalam, tapi ia mengangguk.

“Semua berjalan lancar, bukan?” ia balik bertanya dengan was-was. Akan tetapi, Taemin tidak menjawab dan malah meraih sebelah tangannya, menariknya agar melangkah lebih cepat menembus kerumunan pesta. Mereka berjalan cukup jauh dari aula dan mau tak mau Minho merasa gelisah. Mengesampingkan perasaan pribadinya—yang di dalamnya termasuk gelembung kegembiraan yang agak ironis hanya karena Taemin memegang tangannya—ia harus memperhatikan waktu yang sebelumnya sudah diperhitungkan.

“Taemin, seharusnya—”

“Jinki sudah tahu.”

Minho membiarkan Taemin melepaskan pegangan tangan dan memunggunginya. “Apa maksudmu?”

“Sebenarnya justru dia yang memberitahuku. Lucu, bukan?”

“Harus kuakui, aku tidak mengerti,” kata Minho, walaupun denting-denting harapan telanjur memenuhi telinganya. Taemin memutar tumit, memandangnya dengan sorot mata yang sulit dijelaskan, tapi senyum itu tampak lebih indah dari kapan pun.

“Aku menyukaimu.”

“... apa?”

“Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan ciuman tempo hari, tapi mungkin aku juga sudah menyukaimu sebelum itu. Maksudku, bahkan Jinki yang tidak peka sampai bisa mengetahuinya, berarti itu sangat kentara, bukan?”

Minho nyaris tidak berkedip memperhatikan Taemin, nyaris tidak bernapas mendengarkan suaranya. Rasanya jika ia bergerak sedikit saja, semua hal ini akan pecah berkeping-keping dan ia akan dikembalikan pada realita yang seolah hendak mempermainkannya. Akan tetapi, ia meneguk ludah cukup keras saat Taemin meraih sebelah tangannya. Kehangatan itu, anehnya, terasa terlalu nyata untuk sekadar disebut sebagai fantasi.

“Ini...” ia berhenti bicara sejenak, sebenarnya tidak yakin harus mengatakan apa. “Ini berarti aku gagal dalam pekerjaan pertamaku?”

Taemin mencengir. “Agensimu tidak akan laku kalau kau selalu berakhir menyukai klienmu.”

“Ini hanya bukti ketidakprofesionalan,” gumam Minho, dengan ragu menelusupkan tangannya ke pinggang Taemin, sebenarnya tidak yakin apa yang harus dilakukan, tapi Taemin telah menempelkan tubuh pada miliknya, membuat tangannya secara otomatis mendarat di pangkal punggung pemuda itu. Minho tidak tahu harus tertawa senang atau menangis haru. “Hanya terjadi satu kali, tidak mungkin ada kecelakaan lainnya.”

“Bagus, karena aku juga tidak akan membiarkanmu,” balas Taemin sembari perlahan melingkarkan kedua tangan di leher Minho.

Mereka berdua terlibat dalam keheningan canggung. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang harus dilakukan di momen selanjutnya. Hanya ada tatapan mata, emosi memantul-mantul antara ketidakpercayaan dan debaran antusias, dan, di detik yang secara mengejutkan seragam, mereka tertawa bersama-sama.

“Ini agak bodoh,” kata Minho, masih separuh berbisik karena ia belum yakin semua ini tidak akan lenyap di saat ia meninggikan suara. “Kau dan aku.”

“ _Sunbae_ mengacaukannya.”

“Anehnya kau setuju saja.”

Taemin tersenyum, tapi kegelisahan menempati matanya. “Apakah... apakah kita harus berciuman di saat seperti ini? Apakah momennya sudah pas? Bagaimana protokolnya?”

“Persetan dengan protokol.” Minho menaikkan satu tangan untuk merengkuh pipi Taemin. “Aku membuat begitu banyak rencana cadangan untukmu dan Jinki, tapi tidak satu pun untuk kita.”

“Jadi, bagaimana?”

“Jadi biarkan kita kacau seperti ini,” simpul Minho dan memotong jarak di antara mereka, dalam prosesnya sedikit menaikkan sudut kepala Taemin. Tidak untuk ciuman yang dramatis seperti yang selalu ia impikan terjadi dalam akhir proyeknya—tidak lebih dari tumbukan dahi yang lembut dan cekikikan yang lantas tersembur ke pipi satu sama lain.

“Ini aneh,” bisik Taemin sambil menggosokkan dahi ke pundak Minho.

“Aneh tapi cukup menyenangkan.”

“Aneh karena kita tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya.” Pelan saja, Taemin memukul pundaknya yang lain dengan kepalan tangan. “Dan kau menyebut dirimu pakar percintaan.”

“ _Cupid_ tidak sesering itu menembak dirinya sendiri.”


End file.
